L'attrait de l'Ombre
by Ellana l'Elfe
Summary: Quand Sauron, le Maia déchu, offre à Galador, Prince de Dol Amroth et père du jeune Deranir un de ses Neuf Anneaux forgés pour les Hommes, Deranir ne s'attend absolument pas à ce qu'il va devenir : un Esprit Servant de l'Unique. Mais c'est sans compter l'aide que lui apportera son amie, l'impétueuse Nimloth, jeune femme au grand coeur et à l'âme rebelle... Rated T au cas où.
1. Nimloth

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cette nouvelle fanfic... Pas taper, hein, c'est Esterwen qui a eu l'idée !

Donc comme vous avez du le comprendre, ce sera une fic à deux cerveaux, écrite par Esterwen et moi. Je suis chargée de la poster mais ça ne veut surtout pas dire que c'est ma fic à moi toute seule, je préfère vous rassurer pour ça xD

Dans cette histoire, Esterwen a eu l'idée de se pencher sur des créatures de Sauron... Mais pas n'importe lesquelles... Vous avez tous déjà entendu parler des Nazgûls ?

Voici donc l'histoire d'un des Neuf Anneaux, pour les Hommes condamnés au trépas.

PS : on ne prévoit pas de happy end. Et pas non plus de Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar...

ENJOY !

* * *

**L'attrait de l'Ombre **

_Chapitre 1  
Nimloth,_  
_ou les inconvénients d'être prise au milieu d'une tempête infernale_

* * *

Nimloth encouragea sa jument d'un claquement de langue.  
La pluie tombait à verse et elle ne serait pas si étonnée que cela si des éclairs se joignaient à la furie du ciel.  
Tous les nuages sanglotaient de concert, le vent hurlait de rage dans la pleine. La jeune femme regrettait à présent son escapade sur la plage : elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses habits n'ayant pas eu le temps de sécher après sa baignade.

En plus, comble du bonheur, le sel lui piquait la peau.  
Les démangeaisons plus que désagréables que produisaient les grains de sable et de sel, auxquels se joignaient le frottement incessant tissu de sa robe rendue lourde par l'eau de pluie étaient incurables pour la simple raison qu'elle ne pouvait se gratter, ses mains étant accrochées aux rênes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Isil, une petite jument alezane au caractère épouvantable qui ne se laissait monter que par l'impétueuse conseillère du Prince de Dol Amroth, avançait au triple galop, encouragée à aller encore plus vite grâce au vent et aux cris de Nimloth. La tourmente des éléments, déchaînés contre l'humaine et la jument, était un argument suffisamment valable pour qu'amazone et monture ne souhaitent plus qu'une seule chose : arriver au plus vite au Château de Dol Amroth pour profiter de la chaleur des feux de cheminées ou du confort des écuries du château.  
Nimloth, elle, rêvait d'un bain brûlant dans l'immense baignoire des appartements qui lui étaient réservés.  
Le sel sur sa peau l'énervait au plus haut point et la tempête n'améliorait pas son humeur exécrable. De plus, elle doutait de pouvoir regagner ses quartiers sans être vue par un noble de la cour. Ses écarts au protocole étaient déjà source de rumeurs qui couraient sur la simple fille de nourrice qu'elle était avant de monter prodigieusement en grade, mais la jeune surdouée n'y prêtait aucune attention. Jamais ces comérages ne l'avait atteinte et elle se contentait de sauvegarder au mieux sa place.

- Plus vite, Isil ! s'écria la jeune femme pour couvrir le concert assourdissant des gouttes de pluie et du souffle du vent. Elle criait à s'en casser la voix, doutant que la jument ne l'entende.

Le château n'était plus si loin, à présent.

Une demi-lieue tout au plus la séparait de son refuge, et elle n'avait qu'à confier Isil à l'un des garçons d'écurie qui la connaissaient parfaitement.

Petite, elle partageait son temps entre les leçons en compagnie de Deranir, son frère de lait et Héritier de la Maison du Cygne, et les guerres entre les deux principales bandes d'enfants du village. C'était toujours assez violent, mais comme aucun des gamins ne possédait d'armes, trop chères pour les fils de paysans qu'ils étaient, ils se contentaient de lancer de la boue bien gluante, ou de combattre avec des bâtons.

Nimloth sourit à ce souvenir qui rendit la pluie moins froide, le vent moins sifflant.  
Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard juste devant le château.

Choisissant que la meilleure stratégie qui s'offrait à elle était de rentrer par une des portes des domestiques, dont le couloir invisible aux nobles menait directement à ses appartements, elle se dirigea d'autant plus rapidement vers les écuries, et confia Isil au premier garçon d'écurie, qui la contempla avec des grands yeux choqués.

Cette attitude n'était pas celle d'une Dame de la cour, fusse-t-elle à l'origine fille de nourrice ou non.  
Les Dames étaient tranquilles et ne quittaient pas le château par un temps pareil. En plus, aucune d'entre elles ne se serait permise de sortir seule, sans chaperon pour intervenir au cas où.  
Même les hommes n'avaient pas mis un petit doigt dehors, c'était dire que l'attitude de Nimloth était plus qu'en dehors du protocole. C'était un véritable affront aux règles ancestrales qui régissaient la sévère cour de Dol Amroth.

Regrettant de n'avoir pris avec elle ni cape, ou encore moins de capeline, Nimloth se rua à l'intérieur de la cour d'honneur, déserte à cause de l'infernale tempête qui soufflait au dehors. Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la petite porte de service qu'empruntait la bonne qui s'occupait de ses appartements, et soupira d'aise quand elle se retrouva dans les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre, relevant les pans de sa jupe trempée pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et tomber comme une idiote au beau milieu des marches. Ce passage utile était la seule chose qui pouvait la sauver de ses escapades diurnes ou nocturnes, et sa bonne, qui était devenue la confidente de Nimloth au fil de ses années de service, était toujours là pour la couvrir.

La blonde jeune femme ne se permis de souffler que lorsqu'elle referma derrière elle la discrète porte dissimulée par les tapisseries représentant des Cygnes ou des navires, ou des grands événements de la Terre du Milieu, qui empêchait le froid de pénètrer dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta les bras ballants au milieu de sa chambre, indécise, tout simplement heureuse de se trouver à l'abri. Derrière les vitres aux carreaux fins, le ciel ne s'était pas calmé.

Soupirant, Nimloth s'avança vers le mur sur lequel son lit à baldaquins s'appuyait.  
Elle poussa une porte basse, qui s'ouvrait sur une pièce douillette avec une seconde cheminée dans lequel un bon feu ronflait. Dans le fond, le sol recouvert d'ajoncs pour y garder la chaleur s'abassait brusquement, créant un bassin rempli d'eau claire, alimenté par une source chaude, à la limite de l'eau bouillante. Cependant le fond du bassin était tout de même gelé, recouvert d'un matériau qui restait froid dans n'importe-quel environnement, ce qui refroidissait un peu l'eau de la source.

La bonne, Luinil, s'activait tout de même à vider des seaux d'eau fraîche dans le bassin afin que l'eau limpide de la source prenne une température supportable pour un corps humain. Elle se retourna avec un sourire vers Nimloth, sourire qui disparut bien vite quand elle s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel était la demoiselle. La jeune bonne contempla Nimloth de haut en bas avec un air effaré, et Nimloth éclata de rire, tournant sur elle-même en écartant les bras afin que son amie se rende bien compte du désastre.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, n'est-ce pas ? dit Nimloth d'une voix rieuse.

- Doux Eru, où êtes-vous allée par ce temps ? s'enquit Luinil.

A la tête choquée de la jeune femme, Nimloth éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je voulais aller sur la plage, mais je me suis fait surprendre par la tempête, se justifia la demoiselle. Pourtant, ce matin, il y avait un tel soleil que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de sortir du château pour qu'Isil s'active un peu.

- Personne ne vous a vue dans cet état, au moins ?

- Non. Je suis passée par la porte des domestiques, celle qui est cachée derrière la tapisserie, répondit Nimloth pendant que Luinil essayait de délacer son corsage.

- Vos vêtements sont trempés, et cette robe est fichue, dit Luinil d'un ton chagriné. On devra vous en procurer une nouvelle...

- Tant mieux. Elle était affreuse, de toutes façons.

Luinil sourit d'un air navré.

- Quand apprendrez vous les manières que doivent adopter les Dames de Dol Amroth ?

Nimoth poussa un soupir résigné.

- Je crois fort que jamais je ne parviendrais à m'y conformer...

Luinil secoua la tête.

- Tout le monde y arrive, trancha-t-elle. C'est juste qu'il faut un certain temps d'adaptation.

Nimloth ôta sa robe gonflée d'eau de pluie avec un plaisir presque enfantin et s'approcha de l'eau. S'asseyant sur le bord du bassin, elle testa du bout des doigts la température. L'eau était agréablement tiède.

- L'eau est assez chaude ? s'inquiéta Luinil.

- Je suis si gelée que me baigner dans une fournaise ne m'inquièterait pas plus que cela, rétorqua Nimloth.

- Voulez-vous rester seule ?

- Tu peux disposer, dit gentiment Nimloth en souriant à Luinil, qui quitta la salle à pas pressés.

Nimloth s'empara d'un pain de savon noir, qu'elle frotta vigoureusement sur toutes les parcelles de sa peau afin de raviver la circulation du sang.  
Les grains de sel et de sable quittèrent doucement les pores de la peau de la jeune femme, qui appuya sa tête avec délice contre le bord du bassin. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bain chaud pour se sentir de nouveau vivante et pleine de son énergie habituelle que les nobles ne supportaient pas.

Au bout de vingt minutes de délice pendant lesquelles Nimloth resta plongée dans l'eau sans pouvoir se résoudre à en sortir, elle se décida enfin à quitter son environnement aquatique.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite lucarne qui donnait directement vers le ciel. La vitre était trempée, un flot continu d'eau coulait sur le carreau mais la pluie avait cessé. Seul le vent soufflait encore en un sifflement sinistre et la nuit était tombée, donnant aux arbres secoué par les bourrasques incessantes un air fantômatique.

Avant l'arrivée fracassante de Nimloth dans ses quartiers, Luinil avait déposé sur la chaise qui meublait la salle d'eau une robe adaptée pour le souper, que Nimloth prenait avec la famille seigneuriale de Dol Amroth, comme tous les soirs depuis ses quinze ans.

Elle l'enfila, tirant sur les manches couleur saumon pour que le tissu soyeux couvre un peu plus ses poignets. La robe était composée d'une jupe pourpre sur laquelle on enfilait un long manteau de velours beige, aux longues manches qui tombaient souplement jusqu'à la taille de Nimloth.

Luinil aida la jeune femme à donner à ses cheveux une forme à peu près convenable et Nimloth se dirigea vers son antichambre, dans laquelle Deranir, son meilleur ami et frère de lait, le Prince de Dol Amroth, venait habituellement la chercher pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble dans la grande salle du château.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment... Reviews ?  
Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'OC d'Esterwen :p


	2. Deranir

Deuxième chapitre, deuxième OC... Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Deranir, __ou quand le protocole devient bien trop recyclé pour s'y référer à chaque instant_

* * *

La journée avait été mauvaise pour Deranir.  
Elle avait pourtant bien commencé, avant que ses diplomates ne viennent le couvrir de paperasses barbantes, de paroles inutiles, et de flatteries énervantes.  
Apparemment, quelque chose secouait l'équilibre de la Terre du Milieu.  
En bien ou en mal ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. A cela s'étaient ajouté les pleurs de l'imprévisible firmament et la disparition de Nimloth pendant la tempête.

Ah, celle-là ! Depuis des années elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et il n'avait jamais su en trouver la raison. Elle seule savait jouer avec ses nerfs. Le protocole était agaçant et dépassé, certes, et il arrivait fréquemment que Deranir le maudisse. Mais il fallait pourtant s'y conformer, surtout lorsque l'on a une des plus prestigieuses places au sein même du palais. Enfin… À quoi bon se plaindre ? Il savait comment cela se passerait.  
Il la gronderait doucement, elle sourirait de toutes ses dents, et il la pardonnerait immédiatement. Mais quelque soit ses défauts, son amie de toujours était débrouillarde et Deranir savait que malgré vents et marées, elle l'attendrait comme toujours devant son antichambre pour le dîner.

Deranir arriva en retard ce soir-là.  
Ses obligations politiques et militaires avaient duré particulièrement longtemps, et le Prince de Dol Amroth était sur les rotules.

Il fit néanmoins l'effort de sourire à Nimloth, car il ne supportait que l'on se fasse du mouron à son sujet.  
Comme tous les autres soirs elle était superbe, malgré une coiffure un peu échevelée.  
Elle avait opté pour une robe claire, couleur sable qui faisait ressortir son sourire éclatant et sa chevelure dorée. L'on aurait dit le soleil qui avait manqué à l'appel cet après-midi.

D'ordinaire, Deranir ne laissait pas transparaître ses sentiments, mais il s'autorisa un petit air ébloui.  
Lui avait choisi de porter un habit noir d'excellente facture, sur lequel ressortait le cygne blanc de sa maison. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés, qu'il portait mi-longs, descendaient de chaque côté de sa tête. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se coiffer ou de se reposer, ils étaient légèrement mouillés de sueur, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement pour son image.

Un Prince devait toujours être parfait devant ses sujets, ne devant laisser entrevoir aucun défaut.  
Mais devant Nimloth, avec qui il avait vécu tant de choses, il faisait fi de cet infâme règlement. Il savourait avec elle les seuls moments où il pouvait être lui-même, parler librement, car son amie n'était pas une adepte des commérages.  
Et entre eux régnait une complicité plus solide que n'importe quel métal, de telle sorte que le père de Deranir avait plus d'une fois tenté de le convaincre de demander la main de Nimloth. Mais Deranir ne pensait pas vouloir d'une telle relation, sans compter que cela serait un nouvel afflux de responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Il aborda son amie avec un petit ton de reproche :

- La prochaine fois que tu décides de t'absenter sur un coup de tête, préviens-moi.

- Désolée mais j'avais besoin d'aller prendre l'air, dit Nimloth avec un sourire piteux. Isil n'était pas sortie de la semaine. Ta journée s'est bien passée, au moins ?

- Très mauvaise. Des problèmes inconnus surgissent en Terre du Milieu. Et je me suis inquiété pour toi, je m'inquiète à chaque fois, tu le sais…

Nimloth s'approcha de lui.

- Quel genre de problèmes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix effrayée.

Avec son sourire habituel, taquin et tendre à la fois, Nimloth ajouta :

- Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, il ne m'arrive jamais rien et je sais me défendre.

Deranir ne chercha pas à répliquer.  
Il connaissait les qualités de Nimloth mieux que personne, en effet. Mais quelle tête de mule ! Ce petit bout de femme était aussi buté que belle. Mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme, une beauté que les femmes de la cour se répandant en mièvreries ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et Nimloth avait toujours été franche avec lui. Quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, elle le disait.

Deranir lui tendit galamment son bras.

- Quant à moi, je ne peux me défendre de mon inquiétude. Allons-y, tu sais que mon père n'est pas très patient.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans les méandres du palais.  
Deranir n'aimait pas trop ces dîners où seule la compagnie de Nimloth le réconfortait. Mais l'un des devoirs d'un Prince est d'assister à ces repas, et même un dirigeant de royaume ne peut se soustraire à la présence de son père.

- Tu m'as demandé quels étaient ces problèmes. Apparemment, un petit malin s'amuse à semer des bijoux dans son sillage.

- Des bijoux... Comme Nenya, Vilya ? Les anneaux qu'à forgé Celebrimbor pour les elfes ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dans ce genre-là, oui, répondit Deranir.

Nimloth s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, dégagea son bras de celui de Deranir avant de fixer deux poings sur ses hanches.

- Fais attention avec ça, Deranir. Ce ne sont pas des jouets et...

Elle détourna la tête.

- J'ai peur que leur pouvoir soit trop puissant pour toi si jamais ce petit malin s'amuse à en laisser un à Dol Amroth.

Cette fois, Deranir rit franchement.

- Toi, avoir peur de bibelots clinquants ? Allons, j'ai eu mon compte d'idioties pour la journée, Nimloth. Et puis, pourquoi viendrait-il ici ? Nous avons déjà tout ce que nous voulons.

- Ce ne sont pas des idioties ! se récria Nimloth. J'ai passé l'âge de dire n'importe-quoi, arrête de me considérer comme une gamine ! Et puis de toute façon tu ne t'es jamais intéressé aux autres peuples, comment peux-tu te permettre de dire que ces anneaux sont de simples bibelots cliquants ? Tu as oublié ce qu'il est arrivé à Isildur et Elendil ou il faut que je te rappelle toutes les bases ?

Nimloth était vraiment inquiète et fusillait Deranir du regard. Il était beaucoup trop confiant...

- Nimloth… Je sais que tu es une femme, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir tu ne crois pas ? Et je respecte les elfes autant que faire se peut. Seulement, je ne crois pas trop au pouvoir de ces anneaux. Et quand bien même ils seraient puissants, pourquoi viendrait-on m'en donner un ? Je n'en veux pas, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. À commencer par toi, ma tête de mule préférée ! Allons, viens. Père nous attend.

Le garde posté à l'entrée de la grande salle ouvrit les portes à l'arrivée de son souverain.  
Les années passant, Deranir n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer les piliers d'un marbre immaculé, les dorures du plafond, le faste du trône situé au fond de la grande pièce qu'il occupait désormais.  
La table était dressée, les mets servis, le père de Deranir les attendait en silence.  
Deranir et Nimloth s'installèrent sans plus de cérémonie, tous les deux épuisés par leur journée et leur courte altercation.

* * *

Je crois, et j'en ai bien peur, que ce sera tout pour ce week-end. On attend quand même vos commentaires ! :D


	3. Un repas seigneurial

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! On ne s'attendait pas à un tel succès ^^

Voilà la suite !

* * *

_Chapitre 3  
Un repas seigneurial,  
__ou comment essayer de survivre en terrain hostile_

* * *

La lourde porte de chêne se referma derrière eux en un claquement sinistre, qui résonna dans le silence presque religieux de la grande salle. C'était une des règles du protocole : ne pas ouvrir la bouche tant que le Prince de Dol Amroth n'était pas entré dans la salle... Nimloth lâcha un soupir discret lorsque toutes les têtes des grands dignitaires et des dames se tournèrent vers eux en un parfait ensemble. Elle se composa le plus neutre des visages qu'elle avait en réserve et appliqua une pression plus forte sur le bras de Deranir : c'était leur signal pour se dire que les quelques petites secondes de flottement qui rendaient leur entrée en scène plus solennelle étaient passées. La jeune femme encouragea son ami du regard lorsqu'il dû saluer l'Intendant, et ils purent enfin prendre place. Dès que Deranir fut installé sur le trône présidant l'immense table, les conversations démarrèrent comme par magie. Les valets de pied accoururent, servant les plats à gauche, les soupes à droite, les sauces à gauche, les boissons à droite... Nimloth les regardait d'un air aimable et remerciait quelques fois les jeunes valets avec un mot gentil, ou un sourire. Elle était la seule à le faire parmi les convives...

Quand Deranir réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de son père qui lui demandait un rapport plus que détaillé de ses faits et gestes pendant la journée, Nimloth se débrouilla pour attirer l'attention du Prince vers elle.

- Deranir... commença Nimloth d'une petite voix, parce que la présence de Galador l'intimidait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée tout à l'heure.

Elle plongea ses prunelles bleues dans celles de son ami, attendant une réaction, sachant que le fixer ainsi la faisait gagner à chaque fois.

Deranir détourna son regard.

- Voyons Nimloth, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi autant que je me fais du mouron à ton égard. Mais comme une très jolie personne l'a si justement dit, je sais me défendre.

Nimloth fit exprès de ne pas relever le compliment et se contenta de sourire.

- Arrête tout de suite de me flatter, abruti, plaisanta-t-elle alors que Galador portait sur eux un regard un peu trop insistant.

Deranir fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son père et répondit à son amie :

- Voyons, si je suis hébété c'est devant tant de volupté, Nimloth. Ta robe te va très bien.

Nimloth fit un sourire modeste.

- C'est Luinil qui l'a choisie...

Deranir fit une convulsion de la bouche qui aurait pu être une esquisse de sourire.

- Et c'est sûrement elle qui a essayé de te recoiffer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Nim', ça n'enlève rien à ta beauté.

La jeune femme s'empara de sa fourchette et fit semblant de menacer Deranir.

- Je ne te permets pas de douter des talents de Luinil ! riposta-t-elle d'une voix faussement agacé.

- Je n'en doute pas. Si elle n'avait pas eu la moindre compétence, j'aurais eu à dîner avec un oursin ! Peux-tu poser cette fourchette s'il te plaît ? ajouta-t-il en souriant. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

- Un oursin ? s'offusqua Nimloth. C'est comme ça que tu m'aurais considérée ?

Elle offra un de ses sourires charmeurs à Deranir et reposa lentement sa fourchette, avec un mouvement souple, qui témoignait de son assurance à porter une arme.

- Et bien, après une tempête passée dans tes cheveux, j'imagine que la ressemblance est frappante ! rigola Deranir.

- Merci de ta considération... je suis sûre que tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai dû endurer.

Deranir redevint sérieux.

- Bien sûr que si, Nim'. Nous sommes dans une région où les tempêtes sont très fréquentes, il est impossible que les gens d'ici ignorent ce que c'est. Allons, mangeons de bonne humeur !

Nimloth sourit. Elle avait réussi son coup, comme d'habitude, Deranir avait abandonné. Avec lui, elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

- Je suis de bonne humeur, dit-elle d'une voix taquine. Je ne le suis pas quand tu passe ta journée devant un tas de paperasses inutiles...

Deranir tiqua.

- J'y suis bien obligé. C'est mon devoir.

Il ajouta en souriant :

- Que devrais-je faire d'après toi ?

Nimloth haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... me voir, fit-elle d'un ton neutre. Ca fait une éternité que je ne t'ai plus vu.

- Je ferai des efforts, Nimloth. J'essaierai de négocier des horaires moins strictes. Je t'avoue que moi-même je n'en peux plus.

Elle hocha la tête, à moitié satisfaite.

- Nimloth, je me dois de diriger mon royaume, et ce n'est pas aisé. Il faut bien que j'y travaille.

- Je sais ! dit Nimloth d'une voix boudeuse.

Deranir la connaissait bien, elle ne ferait pas longtemps la tête.

- Si tu veux, on peut passer la soirée ensemble.

Nimloth offrit un grand sourire à son ami.

- Je suis à vos ordres, Votre Altesse.

Deranir cligna de l'oeil.

- N'inverse pas les rôles, Nim' !

- Tiens, j'inverse ? releva Nimloth. Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'impression jusqu'alors !

Elle lança un coup d'oeil furtif vers Galador, et s'approcha de Deranir.

- Ton père nous considère comme un vieux couple, on dirait, persifla-t-elle en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Deranir imita la jeune femme.

- Tu sais bien qu'il nous voit déjà ensemble avec plein de petits enfants... Laissons-le rêver !

- Ah... Il nous considère comme ça ? s'étonna Nimloth.

Jamais elle n'avait envisagé une telle chose, surtout de la part de Galador. Autant dire que cette allusion la troublait au plus haut point...

- Oui, sous prétexte que nous sommes amis d'enfance. Tu imagines ! Je crois que la vie ne serait pas de tout repos pour nous deux s'il en était réellement ainsi..

Deranir ne voulait pas d'épouse. Du moins, pas maintenant, peut-être quelques années plus tard. Son père pouvait bien s'inquiéter de sa lignée, Deranir avait encore du temps devant lui.

Nimloth secoua la tête d'un air navré, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

- Non...cela serait une horreur incomparable... Je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit à cause de toi, c'est malin !

Deranir partit d'un rire intarissable qui surprit tous les convives, à commencer par les dames de la Cour. Lui qui était si impassible !

- Oh, je suis si répugnant ? En effet je n'ai pas pris de bain, aujourd'hui mais je te promets que je suis d'une propreté incomparable !

Nimloth plaqua son poing devant sa bouche pour éviter de partir elle aussi dans un fou rire incontrôlable et mit des grandes claques dans le dos de Deranir afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

- Je n'ai pas insinué une chose pareille, chuchota-t-elle. Je plaisantais, c'est tout. Et si cela peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas si repoussant dans le genre...

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire et laissa entendre aux courtisans que leur Prince avait avalé de travers. Il était hors de question que des rumeurs courrent sur Deranir par sa faute...

Heureusement, personne n'avait pu entendre leur conversation malgré tous les efforts déployés par les dames de la Cour. Le repas se termina vite, Deranir et Nimloth avaient les joues un peu rosées par le vin. Les convives partirent un à un, la fin du banquet étant beaucoup moins stricte que son commencement. Les deux amis furent les derniers attablés en compagnie du père de Deranir. Mais quand ils allaient partir à leur tour, Galador dit :

- Attendez, mes enfants. J'aimerais vous parler en privé, car il m'est impossible de vous l'annoncer autrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, père ?

- Fils, je t'ai trouvé une femme digne de toi.

- Ahah ! Quelle princesse devrais-je épouser cette fois-ci ?

Son père revenait toujours là-dessus, c'en devenait presque consternant. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour sa descendance...

Nimloth tressaillit et se surprit à prier les Valar pour que le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues. Galador avait entendu leurs plaisanteries, c'était certain... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de mal placé et serra les poings, les desserra et plaça ses mains jointes au niveau de sa taille, comme le voulait la coutume quand quelqu'un de plus haut placé s'adressait à elle. La jeune femme s'autorisa à guetter l'attitude de Deranir et vu les yeux pétillants de malice de Galador quand il perçut son geste, elle avait fait une très grosse erreur...

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui :) mais la suite est déjà en cours de rédaction !

A bientôt... ou pas :)


	4. L'idée folle de Galador

On est inspirés en ce moment, je crois... ENJOY !

* * *

_Chapitre 4  
L'idée folle de Galador,  
__ou comment les pires choses vous tombent sur la tête au moment précis où vous ne vous y attendiez pas du tout_

* * *

Deranir s'épuisait chaque fois à deviner qui serait son énième promise, et son père le savait parfaitement. Plus que n'importe qui, Galador savait ce que signifiait chacune des mimiques de son fils, si infimes fussent-elle. Le Prince avait sans cesse l'impression d'être un livre de chevet lu et relu que son père ouvrait quand bon lui semblait. Deranir, perdu dans ses hypothèses, n'entendit pas son père qui lui parlait :

- ...ranir ! Voyons, ton esprit calme et méthodique n'arrive pas à discerner ta future épouse ?

- Je ne sais pas père. Si vous nous disiez le fin mot de l'histoire au lieu de maintenir un suspens empêchant nos jambes fatiguées d'aller se reposer ?

- Allons, ne sois pas si impatient et écoute. Pourquoi chercher si loin une réponse qui se trouve à tes côtés ?

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la grande salle. En cet instant, le Prince était si rouge qu'on aurait dit que ses veines avaient éclaté à l'intérieur de son corps. Rouge de honte, mais aussi et surtout de colère. Absurde ! Pas Nimloth. Et son père n'avait aucun pouvoir sur sa vie privée. L'hébétude passée, Deranir souffla :

- Nim'... Père, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Nimloth et moi sommes amis, que cela vous plaise ou non !

- Mais, mon fils, les bans de mariage sont déjà annoncés. Il ne restait plus qu'à avertir les deux principaux concernés !

Depuis que Galador les avait retenus, l'esprit de Nimloth s'était déjà enfui de la salle. C'est dire que l'idée de l'ancien Prince de Dol Amroth lui tomba dessus sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit pour la taquiner qu'elle était épérdument amoureuse de Deranir, taquineries qu'elle balayait d'un léger haussement d'épaules avant de s'enfuir de chez elle. Mais là, Nimloth manqua de s'étouffer. Un instant elle cru que Luinil avait trop serré son corset, ce qui signifiait pourquoi elle se sentait si mal, mais ce ne fut que lorsque Galador éclaircit sa phrase qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas à cause de fils trop noués que l'oxygène refusait d'alimenter ses poumons. Là, elle avait l'air aussi ridicule qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte pour essayer en vain de survivre quelques minutes de plus, respirant une atmosphère dont l'oxygène était bien trop rare pour que son instinct de survie en soit satisfait. Soit elle avait été trop bornée pour rejeter à chaque fois les insupportables allusions de sa mère, qui pourtant était une des personnes qui les connaissait le mieux, soit elle avait été complètement aveugle. Mais présentement, la scène qui se déroulait dans la grande salle fricotait avec le comique, le ridicule surtout, et devenait franchement irritante. Nimloth essaya de respirer calmement pour se calmer et fut rassurée de voir que son coeur arrivait à retrouver son rythme habituel. D'ordinaire, toutes les histoires d'amour l'ennuyaient profondément. Surtout en ce moment...

Galador, ce vieux renard, sortit tranquillement de la salle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ne laissant pas les deux amis le temps de répliquer. De toute évidence, il était satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué sur les deux promis, et toute autre discussion était inutile. Deranir se tourna lentement, très lentement vers Nimloth.

- Nim', je te jure que je ne savais pas… Je ne pensais pas mon père capable de cela.

Nimloth lâcha un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur une des marches de l'estrade sur laquelle la table d'honneur était dressée chaque soir.

- Je n'en peux plus...murmura-t-elle. Ton père est devenu complètement fou...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, Deranir, ajouta-t-elle. Mais contre lui. C'est ignoble de faire un coup pareil !

Deranir s'assit près d'elle, essayant vainement de la consoler. Il la considérait plus comme une sœur qu'autre chose, et la voir malheureuse le rendait presque malade.

- J'essaierai d'arranger ça auprès de lui. Et tant pis si le peuple gronde ! S'il veut aller bien, il faut qu'il en soit de même pour son souverain ainsi que sa meilleure amie !

La jeune femme releva la tête et finit par offrir un sourire triste à Deranir.

- Il n'acceptera pas de parlementer, je le connais. Et d'après lui, la chose est bien trop avancée pour qu'on ne l'arrête. Mais il aurait pu prévenir ! gémit-elle, se retenant de fondre en larmes.

Deranir ne le savait que trop bien. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, son père avait bien joué son jeu et il serait impossible d'annuler les fiançailles. Mais la larme que lâcha Nimloth serait celle qui ferait déborder le vase. Par tous les dieux, cela allait se payer ! Le Prince se promit intérieurement de venger Nimloth. Elle ne pleurait qu'en de très rares occasions, mais il savait qu'elle détestait ne pas pouvoir choisir du chemin que prendrait son destin. Deranir refoula un peu sa haine dirigée vers son père pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Du calme, Nim'. Je te promets de tout arranger…

En cet instant naquit dans l'esprit du jeune homme l'envie de tuer. Ce désir dissimulé derrière un tendre sourire pour Nimloth croîtrait au fil du temps, Deranir le savait.

Nimloth se mordit la lèvre quand Deranir la prit dans ses bras. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, presque par réflexe, elle se blottit contre lui, se fichant bien de la possibilité minime que Galador n'entre de nouveau dans la grande salle. Ils étaient seuls, elle pouvait bien se le permettre non ?

Puis, doucement, elle se dégagea.

- Et toi... Comment tu le prends ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Tu t'y attendais ?

- Je...

Deranir ne savait plus bien quoi penser. Cette nouvelle l'avait pris au dépourvu, et sa stupeur devait égaler celle de Nimloth.

- Je n'en savais rien, et concernant le choix de mon père, mon esprit était à des lieues de de toi. Pour être honnête, je ne me voyais pas encore marié.

Il ajouta avec un air réconfortant :

- Cela dit, je ne peux que féliciter Galador pour son bon goût.

Nimloth sourit et serra la main de son ami.

- Eh bien, on se débrouillera pour lui rendre la vie dure...

Elle contempla quelques instants le plafond voûté de la salle, et regarda de nouveau Deranir.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi moi... Je veux dire, pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a choisie. Tu comprends, il y a des tas d'autres filles de meilleure condition que moi ! Je suis juste fille de nourrice, je ne suis rien par rapport à vous !

Deranir ne se faisait aucun souci quant à cela. Son père allait vivre les pires mois de sa vie, qui commençait à trop durer au goût du Prince...

- Tu comptes bien plus pour moi que toutes les autres et mon père l'a compris. Il pense sûrement avoir fait le bon choix... Mais nous ne sommes pas prêts. Comment vit un couple ? Au fil des mois il s'enlise dans une monotonie affligeante...

Nimloth fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait retenu qu'une chose dans le discours de Deranir... Et ça la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Je "compte bien plus pour moi que toutes les autres" ? répéta-t-elle, hébétée. Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Deranir sentit qu'il lui devait une explication, même si parler de ses sentiments ne l'enchantait guère.

- Les autres femmes sont si ennuyeuses, si prévisibles... Mais toi Nim' tu es si imprévisible, si gentille ! J'ai bien remarqué que tu étais la seule à remercier les serveurs. Bref, tu es la plus humaine dans cet enfer ornementé de dorures.

- La plus humaine ? releva Nimloth avant de pouffer de rire.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Deranir. La présence de son ami la réconfortait peu a peu, même si quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était totalement abattue. Finalement, si elle devait finir sa vie avec lui, cela l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose...

Deranir aimait la présence de son la jeune femme. Après tout, vivre avec elle ne le dérangeait pas. C'était la seule qu'il appréciait dans ce château, et l'absence d'amour n'empêchait pas leur belle amitié de continuer. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, comme à son habitude.

Elle sourit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Deranir.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Tu connais pertinemment la réponse. Je t'aime comme une sœur...

- C'est ça, rigola Nimloth. Et moi je suis Dame Galadriel...

- Allons ! Elle n'est pas aussi belle.

Nimloth croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

- Quelle conclusion dois-je en tirer ? dit-elle avant de sourire à Deranir, d'une voix plus amusée que pleine de sous-entendus.

- Que même si l'amour n'est pas là, tu es parfaite Nim' !

Nimloth éclata de rire.

- Je sais ! Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire !

Deranir rit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- Je le dirai autant de fois qu'il te le faudra. Viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, Nimloth saisit la main que Deranir lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever, et elle arrangea les plis de sa jupe. Elle était profondément heureuse que l'idée folle de Galador n'ait rien changé entre elle et son ami.


	5. Révélation

Hello, voici le chapitre 5 ! Je suis sincèrement stupéfaite par ce rythme de publication mais essayez de ne pas trop vous y habituer, je préfère prévenir avant de guérir ;)  
Ce chapitre sera parfait pour les grand(es) romantiques... ENJOY !

* * *

_Chapitre 5  
Révélation,  
ou comment se rendre compte qu'on a été profondément idiot pendant bien trop longtemps_

* * *

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, Nmloth déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Deranir, comme à son habitude.

- Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour qu'on ne croise personne tout en empruntant le chemin habituel ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Deranir sourit à la remarque de Nimloth. La jeune femme était toujours très observatrice, et toute aussi charmante. Quelques minutes avec elle apaisaient toujours son humeur.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour. J'imagine que le repas doit peser sur l'estomacs de mes chers sujets.

Nimloth ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette allusion, imaginant les dames de la cour clouées au lit par des crampes d'estomac.

- Encore heureux, riposta-t-elle d'une voix ironique. On aurait du répondre à tous leurs voeux de bonheur...

Deranir rit avec elle. Nimloth avait toujours le mot pour le faire sourire !

- Et je passe la corvée de l'ouverture des cadeaux de mariage.

- J'ai le droit de passer aussi ou j'y serais obligée ? Toi encore tu n'as pas à supporter les interminables essayages avec des couturières qui te tournent autour pendant des heures pour créer des robes affreusement lourdes...

Deranir afficha un faux air de dépit.

- Dans ce cas, je ne dirai rien des longs discours protocolaires que je me devrai d'apprendre...

Nimloth sourit, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Allez, prends les choses du bon côté. Si jamais on avait voulu le faire, tu as maintenant la preuve que ton père aurait accepté tout de suite.

A vrai dire, Deranir n'en avait aucune idée. Galador était de ces hommes qui pouvaient changer de décision d'une seconde à l'autre... Mais pour ne pas contredire Nim', il l'approuva.

- Il aurait été tellement content qu'il t'aurait demandé ta main avant moi !

Nimloth afficha un visage horrifié.

- Pas question ! se récria-t-elle. Encore avec toi, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais avec lui... Même pas en rêve !

- Je plaisantais, Nim' !

Deranir la prit dans ses bras.

- Allons, tout va bien se passer...

- J'espère bien, grogna-t-elle. Parce que sinon, ton père passera un sale quart d'heure, je te le jure.

Elle fit un sifflement méprisant pour ponctuer sa phrase et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Deranir.

- Arrête un peu, sinon Galador va croire que ses rêves vont se réaliser.

Deranir fit une grimace faussement terrifiée.

- Je ne peux même plus te prendre dans mes bras ? Je savais qu'un bain par an ne suffisait pas...

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Mais pas dans un endroit où n'importe-qui peut nous voir...

- Encore une restriction... Je n'en peux plus, Nim'.

L'humour passé, Deranir savait que ce mariage ne serait pas heureux. Certes il aimait beaucoup Nimloth, mais comme un frère aime sa soeur. Cet événement les gênerait-ils au point qu'ils se parleraient moins ? Il ne voulait pas éviter son amie d'enfance, celle avec qui il avait tout appris.

- Mais je...

Nimloth soupira.

- Moi aussi j'en ai marre, tu n'es pas le seul. Arrête de te croire seul dans ce cas-là ou sinon je n'aurais plus aucune envie de faire des blagues.

- Je ne suis pas le seul. Je sais que tu subis beaucoup de difficultés. Seulement... Un mariage ! C'est tellement brusque ! Comment allons-nous comporter ?

Avec un grand sourire mystérieux, Nimloth plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Deranir.

- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te montre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de conspiratrice.

Deranir ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Toujours aussi imprévisible...

Nimloth sourit, inspira profondément.

- Ecoute, Deranir...

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Ce sont les racontars de Luinil qui m'ont ouvert les yeux mais...j'ai tendance à vouloir continuer à les fermer. Si tu étais dans le même cas que moi, je sais que tu ferais pareil.

La curiosité du Prince était piquée. Que voulait-elle insinuer ?

- Dis toujours Nim'. Je t'écoute.

Nimloth essaya de calmer son coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Au début de sa tirade, elle pensait tout inventer pour que Deranir se sente plus à l'aise avec le traquenard dans lequel son père les avait plongés. Mais maintenant...

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme serra les poingts avant de redevenir comme avant, débordant d'audace et de confiance en elle.

- Nous nous côtoyons depuis longtemps toi et moi, commença-t-elle d'une voix bizarrement assurée. Et...

Elle hésita, attendant une réaction de Deranir.

Le Prince ne comprenait pas ce bref changement d'attitude. Il essaya de déceler la vérité dans les yeux de Nimloth, car les paroles de son amie ne l'aidait pas.

- En effet. Nous nous connaissons depuis le temps où nous étions nourrissons...

- J'ai parlé avec ma mère hier soir. C'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de sortir ce matin. Au point de me faire surprendre par cette tempête...

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'aime pas mentir, Deranir. Surtout quand je me ments à moi-même. Et encore moins quand je te ments sans le vouloir.

Le coeur de Deranir sembla manquer un battement. Lentement, il comprenait...

- Alors... Si ce mariage t'arrange, j'en suis plus qu'heureux Nim'.

Nimloth sourit.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il t'arrange...

Deranir était toujours troublé avec les femmes.  
De son point de vue, elles étaient plus difficiles à comprendre que la gent masculine en terme de pensées et de sous-entendus. En revanche, Nimloth avait toujours su le mettre à l'aise en sa compagnie, de par sa nature et sa franchise. Alors, autant être franc avec elle. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? Deranir savait que le destin n'était pas fixé. Et puis, les choix font les êtres qui les éprouvent.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Nimloth, posa une main sur sa nuque, et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Nimloth, elle, ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Même si elle avait douté d'une telle réaction de la part de Deranir, elle était heureuse qu'il ait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Surprise tout d'abord, elle finit par lui répondre avec ferveur.

Ce fut une explosion de délices et de saveurs à laquelle Deranir n'avait jamais goûté.  
Il comprit que lui aussi s'était voilé la face. Dès le lendemain, il renverrait les dames de la Cour, il n'avait aucune envie de maîtresse. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été pour la polygamie. Il s'était trouvé la plus belle et la plus compréhensive de toutes les reines, et il n'allait pas tout compromettre !

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'oxygène commença à manquer. Les yeux brillants, Nimloth dévorait Deranir du regard.

- J'espère que tu ne faisais pas semblant, au moins... dit-elle d'une voix ironique avant de pouffer de rire. Je vais encore moins te laisser travailler maintenant.

Deranir lui fit un clin d'oeil, s'amusant ensuite à compter les étoiles présentes dans les yeux de sa promise..

- Tu sais que je suis très mauvais comédien, Nim'. Et bien, ton harcèlement sera de très loin préférable à celui de ces paperasses qui m'appellent sans cesse !

Nimloth se contenta de déposer un baiser volage sur les lèvres de Deranir.

- Réserve moi ta journée de demain alors, suggéa-t-elle. Ils comprendront si nos fiançailles sont connues par tout le monde...

Elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de bailler.

- Je vais dormir, annonça-t-elle. Les émotions d'aujourd'hui m'ont épuisée.

Le Prince lui rendit son baiser et la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre royale.

- Toute la semaine s'il le faut. En attendant, j'ai bien peur que ta chambre soit temporairement indisponible par décret du seigneur de ces lieux.

Nimloth afficha une moue faussement exaspérée.

- Luinil va s'inquiéter, soupira la jeune femme. Nous sommes censés ne pas être amoureux, je te signale.

Deranir rigola et répliqua :

- Luinil n'est pas présente entre ces murs avec pour tâche de s'inquiéter. Et personne ne dicte la loi au Prince !

En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu gâcher le bonheur de Deranir. Il était entré dans une euphorie qui l'empêcherait sûrement de dormir.

Nimloth joignit son rire à celui de Deranir. Rien ne pourrait lui ôter son sourire ce soir.

- Moi, je t'ordonne de me laisser marcher, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et arrange-toi pour qu'on ne croise pas Galador ce soir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce vieux bougre doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Si c'est un ordre...

Au lieu de la reposer à terre, il plaça Nimloth sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers leur chambre en riant.

- Cette position convient mieux à votre Altesse ?

- Laisse-moi descendre, suplia la jeune femme. S'il te plait, Deranir. Ce n'est pas drôle !

Deranir la fit descendre, et ils purent aller vers leurs appartements.

- Ma chambre est aussi la tienne désormais.

Pour toute réponse, Nimloth passa un bras autour de la taille du Prince et se blottit contre lui, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Profondément heureuse.

Qui pouvait interrompre leur bonheur à présent ?


	6. Navire droit devant

Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre... désolés du retard ! On a eu du mal à se croiser :(

ENJOY !

* * *

_Chapitre 6  
Navire droit devant,  
__ou quand on commence à regretter que ledit navire ne soit pas un navire pirate... Si si, c'est possible !_

* * *

Nimloth se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte du bureau de Deranir.  
Il avait disparu de leur chambre vers 4 heures du matin, elle savait qu'il se levait à l'aube tous les jours pour avoir avec de la chance son après-midi de libre.  
Mais là, elle venait le voir à moitié agacée et à moitié compatissante, car il lui avait promis de lui réserver sa journée. Encore une promesse non tenue...  
Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte en se débrouillant pour la faire grincer le moins possible, sachant que Deranir détestait ça.  
En plus, elle se réjouissait d'avance d'arriver sans prévenir en le prenant par surprise.  
La jeune femme sourit en constatant que Deranir trimait, cache derrière une pile gigantesque de paperasse qui aurait presque égalé les innombrables rouleaux de parchemins de la salle des archives dans les sous-sols de Dol Amroth. S'approchant sans bruit vers son fiancé, elle ne prenait tout de fois pas attention à ce que ses pas le dérange, elle était sûre qu'il ne remarquerait pas sa présence même si elle venait en courant.  
Une fois à côté de lui, elle attira une chaise vers elle.

- Deranir, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle soupira devant l'absence de réaction du Prince et secoua sa main juste devant ses yeux.

Deranir sembla alors reprendre connaissance, sa plume arrêtant de griffonner.  
Il regarda Nimloth et se tourna vers elle. Sa fiancée était encore plus belle décoiffée.  
Il aurait souhaité travailler encore plus et s'était fixé un programme, sachant qu'il recevrait le lendemain sur son bureau deux fois plus de papiers ennuyants. Mais il ne voulait pas que Nimloth lui fasse la tête pour cela.

- Je faisais juste un peu de travail en plus, Nim'. Pour en avoir moins demain. Je te dois une journée en tête-à-tête, non ?

Nimloth croisa les bras avec une tête faussement boudeuse.

- Tu me dois même une semaine si je ne m'abuse...

Elle décroisa les bras et finit par sourire, joignant ses doigts à ceux de Deranir quand il laissa sa plume tranquille.

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider, proposa la jeune femme.

Son esprit de surdouée ne ferait qu'accélérer les choses...

Deranir sourit et répliqua :

- Il va falloir que j'apprenne à déléguer mes tâches... Va pour une semaine, aide-moi.

- Que dois-tu faire ? demanda Nimloth en souriant, augmentant légèrement la pression de ses doigts sur ceux de Deranir.

- Je dois te faire vivre une semaine parfaite, rigola-t-il.

- Eh bien tu es mal parti pour si tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ce bureau ! répliqua Nimloth.

Elle regarda les fenêtres aux volets fermés, Deranir ne s'éclairant qu'avec des chandelles. La jeune femme soupira, se leva brusquement et s'approcha des volets.

- Comment peux-tu passer tes journées sans rayons du soleil ?

Deranir la devança et ouvrit les volets.

_ Tu es mon rayon de soleil, je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour vivre.

Nimloth ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna la tête.  
Elle n'était pas encore habituée au tournant qu'avait pris sa relation avec Deranir... Et même si parfois des impulsions la poussaient à se rapprocher de lui, elle trouvait tout de même cela bizarre. Il paraissait si sûr de lui alors que d'habitude il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots avec les sansgues qui le suivaient partout à cause de son rang...

Deranir avait peur.  
Peur d'être ridicule aux yeux de Nimloth avec ces compliments... Leur relation était nouvelle, mais il semblait se comporter comme s'ils étaient mariés depuis des mois. Heureusement, leur complicité n'en souffrait pas, et Deranir se battait pour vaincre sa timidité.

- Je te vois rougir Nim' !

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et se tourna vers lui.

- C'est normal que je rougisse, c'est la faute du soleil ! riposta-t-elle avec un grand sourire accompagné d'une bourrade amicale.

Deranir savait pertinemment que Nimloth était beaucoup trop fière pour admettre qu'elle était gênée. Mais cette fois, Deranir gagnerait à ce petit jeu.

- Dis-moi en face que tu m'aimes, Nim'...

Nimloth se mordit la lèvre. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol en essayant de retrouver son aisance habituelle.

- Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit hier soir ? murmura-t-elle.

Deranir la voyait détourner les yeux, faire des mimiques agacées... Il notait tout dans sa tête, chaque geste, chaque expression.

- J'ai un trou de mémoire...

Elle sourit et essaya de ne pas remarquer que ses mains s'étaient encore mises à trembler.

- Pas moi, rigola-t-elle pour tenter de ne pas perdre la face.

Le Prince vit le rouge des joues de Nimloth devenir de plus en plus vif...

- Pour me faire plaisir ? ajouta-t-il avec une petite voix.

Nimloth essaya de sourire.

- Deranir, je...

Rien à faire.  
Alors que lui dire cela était si facile la veille, ce matin ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Et puis elle s'était souvent mieux tirée de situations embarassantes avec des gestes.

Elle secoua la tête, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres rejoignent celles de Deranir.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la force de sa passion pour elle.  
Tout compte fait, ce baiser était la meilleure des preuves de son amour, et il se dit qu'il avait quand même gagné concernant leur petit jeu. Même si Nimloth allait se venger au centuple... Deranir sourit à cette pensée.

Nimloth se tourna vers la vue qui s'étendait en-dessous d'eux.  
Elle avait un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, et avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Ses yeux parcoururent l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue et elle parvint à se calmer petit à petit.

- Regarde ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un des navires. C'est un des bateaux des Elfes non ?

Deranir plissa les yeux, ceux-ci fatigués par leur absence de lumière. Reconnaître un navire était d'ordinaire un jeu d'enfant pour les habitants de Dol Amroth...

- Je n'y vois pas encore très bien... Mais je te fais confiance pour ça. Que vient-il donc chercher ?

Nimloth fit une moue exaspérée.

- Tu devrais vraiment ouvrir tes volets...

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Je n'en sait rien, peut-être que ce sont des invités accompagnés de leurs voeux de bonheur ? rigola la jeune femme sans trop y croire.

- Des elfes venus juste pour cette raison futile ? Non, il s'agit d'autre chose...

Nimloth se tourna vers son fiancé.

- Eh, ce n'est pas une raison futile ! riposta-t-elle. En tout cas mes voeux pour la semaine vont encore une fois être contrariés...

Le Prince rit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Les voeux sont une condition essentielle à ta survie ?

Nimloth pouffa elle aussi.

- A ton avis ?

- Qui sait ?

Nimloth haussa les épaules et embrassa rapidement le Prince.

- Je suis certaine que tu as déjà une idée sur la question, mais peut-être as-tu trop réfléchi ce matin ?

- Sûrement ! J'ai besoin de m'évader, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Avec plaisir mon amour, persifla Nimloth.

Elle se blottit contre lui, sans savoir pourquoi elle pensait que cette quiétude n'allait pas durer.

- Si nous avons de la chance, ces Elfes-là ne font que passer devant chez nous ! dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Si nous avons de la chance... Mais tu sais, Nim', que ce n'est jamais notre cas.


	7. La Stratégie de Deranir

Hello !  
La semaine a été longue, Esterwen et moi avons eu des difficultés à nous croiser assez longtemps pour boucler ce chapitre, mais le voilà en avant-première !

ENJOY, et balancez les reviews si vous aussi êtes inspirés ;)

* * *

_Chapitre 7  
La stratégie de Deranir,  
ou comment esquiver les ennuis dès le moment où ceux-ci se présentent_

* * *

Nimloth s'écarta soudain de la fenêtre, aussi brusquement que si une abeille l'avait piquée. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau sans vérifier si Deranir la suivait. Entendant les pas de son fiancé derrière elle, la jeune femme finit par sourire quand il lui offrit galamment son bras.

- Ne devrions-nous pas aller voir ce qui se passe ? proposa Nimloth, légèrement inquiète.

- Et notre journée ? déplora Deranir.

Nimloth prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait envie de protester, trépigner, hurler même contre ce maudit navire qui venait troubler la tranquilité des jours s'écoulant à Dol Amroth. Elle espérait toujours qu'il ne s'arrête pas chez eux mais elle faisait de moins en moins confiance en son instinct.

- Deranir... J'aurais voulu vivre cette journée. Vraiment. Mais tu es Prince et tu ne peux te dérober à tes responsabilités, même si tu viens de te fiancer... A moins de déléguer tout ton travail à ton père.

Deranir sourit franchement. Voilà la solution ! Et puis cela serait une petite vengeance en rapport à l'annonce brutale de leur mariage... Le Prince connaissait un peu Galador, et celui-ci était homme à se méfier des êtres aux oreilles pointues... Finalement, ce navire elfique se révélait être un mal pour un bien.

- Je vais lui annoncer de ce pas, et nous pourrons savourer cette journée qui se doit d'être parfaite !

Nimloth lui asséna une bourrade amicale et éclata de rire.

- Je viens avec toi, tu auras besoin d'un esprit diplomate pour te seconder !

Deranir rit et la prit dans ses bras.

- En effet, je ne veux pas de négociation musclée !

Nimloth profita de l'occasion pour voler un baiser à Deranir, un air taquin sur son visage.

- Par contre, pas de ça chez ton père si tu veux que j'aie des arguments censés...

- Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera lui ! répliqua Deranir en la chatouillant légèrement pour entendre son rire.

Nimloth se tortilla pour échapper à Deranir, observant avec une inquiétude à peine dissimulée des ombres tournant au coin du couloir.

- Arrête ça, idiot ! gémit-elle entre deux fous rires.

Deranir, lui, ne vit que sa bien-aimée.  
Il n'y avait qu'elle.  
Les prêtres pouvaient bien crier leurs thèses astronomiques haut et fort, il savait autour de quelle étoile il gravitait.

- Pourquoi Nim ? Tu as l'air d'apprécier !

- Tu es devenu aveugle en plus d'être sourd ?

Elle se dégagea vite, juste à temps alors que deux hommes pénétraient dans le couloir, loin en face d'eux.

Deranir ne comprit que trop tard la situation. Gêné il bafouilla :

- Je ferais plus attention...

Nimloth esquissa un de ses sourires ravageurs avant de reconnaítre la silhouette de Galador suivit de l'un de ses conseillers.

- J'espère, répliqua la jeune femme. On a eu chaud, regarde qui est là...

Deranir ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi lui et Nim' devaient se cacher... Cela ferait plaisir à Galador, certes, mais il y avait tant de façons de l'indisposer ! Et un Prince a tous les droits...

- En effet. Tant que nous le tenons sous la main, allons-lui parler !

Nimloth sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de son fiancé. Quelque chose lui échappait dans l'attitude de Deranir mais elle s'en assurerait plus tard, elle ne voulait pas s'embêter avec des problèmes de ce genre.

- Je te suis, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Deranir s'engagea dans le passage de pierre exigu servant de couloir et vint à la rencontre de son père, suivi de Nimloth. Son conseiller l'ayant enfin quitté, Galador bataillait néanmoins ferme contre un menuisier dans le but de construire une énième tourelle près des fortifications du château.

- Père, dit Deranir en haussant la voix, coupant la parole aux deux hommes devant lui. Pouvons-nous parler quelques instants ?

Anxieuse, Nimloth s'écarta un peu de Deranir, imposant tacitement une distance entre eux car Galador n'avait normalement pas été mis au courant du revirement de leur relation. Elle esquissa une révérence à son futur beau-père avant de se placer un peu en retrait, attendant la réponse du vieux Prince de Dol Amroth.

Galador se tourna doucement vers les amoureux cachés.  
Fût-il un paysan et non un chef d'Etat, l'on aurait pu lui donner confiance au premier regard. Ses yeux gris, emplis de malice, calculateurs, compréhensifs, semblaient près de l'omniscience... Ces mêmes yeux que Deranir redoutait pour leur roublardise cachée derrière une fausse bonhomie. Ils dévisagèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants, avant que Galador ne réplique doucement, l'air amusé :

- Qu'arrive-t-il, Ô maître des lieux, pour que vous soyez si pressé ? Une tempête gronde-t-elle, plus grande encore que celle que vos pieds soulèvent ?

Deranir voulut répliquer, mais encore une fois, son père le troublait.

Nimloth haussa des sourcils amusés devant la réplique de Galador. Ce n'était pas souvent que le vieux seigneur de Dol Amroth faisait de l'esprit mais à chaque fois, ses phrases étaient vraiment bien tournées.

- Le maître des lieux ici présent a une faveur a vous demander, monseigneur, répliqua Nimloth en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

Les joues légèrement rougies, Deranir reprit un peu de sa contenance et de sa stature. Il vit Nimloth se retenir de rire. Ce vieux madré savait mettre son public dans sa poche...

- En effet, Père. Je compte vous donner temporairement les pouvoirs qui sont miens, ce qui vous permettra de gérer le royaume. Je suis certain que vous en ferez le meilleur usage...

Galador rit, laissant sortir une sorte de râle guttural de sa gorge et regardant rapidement Nimloth, revenant ensuite à Deranir.

- Je comprends, mon fils. Les lois de la politique et du ménage ne sont pas les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Nimloth lâcha un soupir discret à la remarque de Galador mais se maîtrisa, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire la fine bouche.  
Le rire de Galador, aux sonorités étranges qui l'effrayait tant quand elle était plus jeune la fit sourire cette fois, mais elle préféra ne pas répondre à la boutade de Galador. Qui savait ce que pensait Galador, peut-être qu'elle pourrait se trahir !

La réputation du Vieux Prince de Dol Amroth, celui qui voit et sait tout dans ses murs et au-delà, ne semblait pas surfaite. Deranir le savait mieux que quiconque. Il préféra ne pas répondre,restant de marbre, ne laissant aucune information à l'intention son sournois de père.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse gérer le royaume durant la journée.

Deranir et Nimloth sortirent ensuite de la salle d'un pas pressé. Une fois loin de ce tortueux personnage, Deranir s'adressa à Nimloth :

- Enfin ! Alors, par quoi commençons-nous cette merveilleuse journée ?

Nimloth haussa les épaules et lui offrit un de ses sourires en coin.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que moi, à toi de décider ! rigola-t-elle en assénant une bourrade à Deranir.

- Et si c'était le cas ? rigola-t-il. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ?

Nimloth haussa les sourcils d'un air mystérieux.

- Je me remets à vos bons conseils, monseigneur, persifla-t-elle avec un grand sourire approbateur.

- Et bien... Je crois que prendre l'air ne nous ferait aucun mal.


	8. Promenade (presque) au clair de lune

_Chapitre 8  
__Promenade (presque) au clair de lune,  
__ou comment appliquer dans un chapitre quelques clichés du romantisme_

* * *

Les deux fiancés atteignirent enfin la forêt.  
Ils laissèrent leur chevaux à sa lisière et s'enfoncèrent tranquillement dans ces bois, à l'ombre sous un feuillage presque sans faille.  
Néanmoins, les rayons du soleil haut dans le ciel trouvaient parfois un chemin pour se faufiler dans les méandres de la forêt, formant de minces traits de lumière terminant leur course à même le sol. Deranir avait toujours aimé se réfugier ici lorsque trop de pression l'assiégeait. Les chants des oiseaux et de tous les autres petits habitants de ce sanctuaire le réconfortaient au-delà du possible. Un monde où tout n'était que simplicité et non fourvoiement... Un quelconque protocole n'empêchait pas les rossignols de crier leur joie dès le petit matin, à l'heure où tombe la rosée...

Nimloth souriait, et se retourna pour vérifier où était Isil. Un accident était si vite arrivé...

Elle avait encore les histoires de Galador en travers de la gorge, surtout le coup des lois du ménage, mais essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser son trouble apparaître. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Après avoir marché quelques mètres en silence, chacun profitant de la simple présence de l'autre, Nimloth s'assit souplement sur un rocher en face d'eux.

- C'est déjà l'heure de la pause...? plaisanta Deranir.

Quiconque mieux que lui connaissait cette forêt ? Il voulait faire connaître à Nimloth tous les secrets qu'elle renfermait. À commencer par le premier...

- Tu es assise sur un rocher qui abrite un nid de cloportes, Nim'...

Nimloth éclata de rire. Au fur et à mesure de ses escapades à cheval, elle aussi connaissait la forêt comme sa poche. En même temps, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement au bout de vingt-et-un ans ?

- Non, rigola Nimloth. C'est le prochain rocher, celui des cloportes. Tu veux aller vérifier ?

- Je n'en ressens pas l'envie, ajouta Deranir en riant à son tour. Je n'ai plus le temps pour me promener, et ce depuis des années... Crois-moi, ma place n'est pas forcément enviable, Nim'.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à oublier son devoir. Que pouvait donc bien faire Galador ? Inexplicablement, il ressentait un mauvais présage...

- Donc tu deviens amnésique, plaisanta Nimloth. Encore une chose que je vais devoir rectifier.

Elle se laissa faire, se blottissant contre Deranir.

- Je crois que je préfère cette relation à celle d'avant, murmura Nimloth avec un sourire.

Tous deux étaient dans leur bulle commune, ne faisant plus attention au monde qui les entourait...

- Et bien maintenant, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Concernant la longévité de cette relation, tu vas être servie, affirma-t-il.

Nimloth profita de cette promesse pour voler un baiser à Deranir.

- J'espère bien ! rigola-t-elle.

Il répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, murmurant :

- Tu connais les lois de notre magnifique cité. "L'homme marié ne peut se séparer de celle qu'il a élu son aimée."

Nimloth sourit.

- C'est un nouveau décret de ta part ? murmura-t-elle de son habituelle voix ironique.

- Pour une fois, non. Plutôt une des Lois Ancestrales, tu devrais le savoir. Peut-être un peu ringarde, mais elle nous arrange bien ! Cette allusion doit me faire comprendre que je suis un indécrottable réformiste ? sourit-il.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fourré le nez dans les Lois Ancestrales, avoua Nimloth. Mais si jamais il en existe d'autres de ce genre, je sens que je vais les apprendre par coeur, au cas où.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant et ajouta :

- Je n'avais pas insinué une telle chose, mais maintenant que tu le dis...

- Oui...?

Nimloth éclata de rire.

- Finalement je révise mon jugement, tu recommences à pouvoir réfléchir, c'est un progret !

- Oh excuse-moi mademoiselle la surdouée !

Nimloth croisa les bras en une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Arrête, j'ai pas demandé aux Valar d'être comme ça !

Deranir tira son épée tout en continuant de sourire.

- Je ne vois qu'une possibilité : tu es une succube envoyée par Sauron lui-même pour me tenter !

- Quoi ? se récria Nimloth. N'importe-quoi !

Elle le repoussa en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

Elle plaqua ses deux points au creux de ses hanches et fusilla Deranir du regard.

- Et puis, toi qui est censé être attaché aux traditions, tu n'es pas censé savoir qu'un homme ne doit pas attaquer une pauvre femme sans défense ? rigola-t-elle en se fichant bien d'être crédible.

- Toi sans défense ?! Toujours le mot pour faire rire !

Le Prince lâcha son épée pour embrasser sa promise.

- Pour le moment, oui !

Nimloth répondit sans se faire prier au baiser de Deranir, elle n'allait pas se retenir alors qu'ils étaient seuls au monde...

- Mais je ne suis pas un danger, que je sache...

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec un air taquin.

- Peut-être...

Deranir fit semblant de s'énerver.

- Peut-être ?!

Nimloth se rapprocha de lui.

- Hé, calme-toi, je plaisantais !

- Je boude, maintenant...!

Soudain, de fines gouttelettes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, face à face, le ciel s'était assombri dangereusement...

- Gamin, persifla Nimloth.

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et afficha une moue horrifiée quand les premières gouttes rencontrères son front.

- Cours ! rigola-t-elle, tendant une main à Deranir.

Celui-ci prit la main de son aimée, et ils s'élancèrent en courant comme des dératés, riant comme des déments... Deranir trouva le temps de dire :

- Plutôt un gamin puéril !

- Doublé d'un idiot fini ! rigola Nimloth.

Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention aux endroits où elle marchait, tout son esprit étant accaparé par Deranir.  
Elle se fichait totalement des gouttes qui trempaient sa robe et ne songeait qu'à rester le plus longtemps possible seule avec lui, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige, mais cette erreur lui fut fatale quand une racine plus épaisse que les autres apparut devant son pied. Une douleur fulgurante parcourut sa cheville et elle s'accrocha au bras de Deranir, essayant de ne pas s'écraser au sol.

Deranir s'arrêta net, fixant Nimloth avec horreur.  
Elle essaya de faire quelques pas, sans trop de succès. Sans dire un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où les chevaux étaient sensés être restés s'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis, la pluie battant maintenant son plein, des éclairs zébrant le ciel noir.

Nimloth grimaçait et se laissa emporter par Deranir. Vu l'état dans lequel était sa cheville, il aurait été idiot de sa part d'essayer de marcher.

- Je déteste les robes, grommela-t-elle. Et encore plus les orages.

- Le plus important est de te ramener saine et sauve au château...

Les chevaux avaient tenu leur poste. Deranir installa doucement Nimloth sur Isil, ignorant le déluge, puis étrilla vite son étalon.

- Tu peux aller à cheval ?!

- En effet...

Elle se redressa et soupira d'aise quand elle réussit à talonner Isil, la douleur s'étant quelque peu atténuée.

- Oui, je crois que ça ira.

- Alors, allons-y !

Ils se mirent à galoper en direction du château à toute allure. Leur journée tournait au désastre...

Nimloth hocha la tête et se cramponna aux rênes en serrant les dents. Elle n'avait pas de chance cette semaine, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait avoir par le temps.

A croire que Yavanna s'amusait à s'acharner sur elle...


	9. La petite chose dorée

On est en retard. Désolée. Mais on a eu du mal à se croiser...  
(wah, ça fait trop bizarre de parler à la deuxième personne du pluriel ! J'espère que je vais pas me mettre à imiter Gollum.)  
Bref, voilà le chapitre neuf ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture...

* * *

_Chapitre 9  
__La petite chose dorée,  
__ou comment les ennuis arrivent petit à petit, discrètement,  
sans qu'on ne les sente venir_

* * *

Nimloth passa l'après-midi seule, enfermée dans sa chambre alors que la pluie de ce nouvel orage battait les vitres.  
Dès qu'elle et Deranir étaient retournés dans le château, elle avait insisté pour qu'il la dépose dans sa chambre et s'était installée sur son fauteuil, sa cheville reposant sur un tabouret recouvert d'un coussin confortable.  
Luinil l'avait accueillie avec un grand soupir exaspéré mais n'avait rien dit, intimidée par la présence de Deranir qui avait aidé Nimloth à s'asseoir.

Mais dès que le fiancé de Nimloth avait disparu, Luinil, cette servante effrontée de dix-huit ans, avait repris ses incessants babillages.

- Où étiez-vous allée, par Eru ?

Silence.

Nimloth avait fusillé Luinil du regard.

- Et cette nuit ? Vous avez aussi disparu. Votre mère s'est inquiétée de ne pas vous trouver ici et j'ai été incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Heureusement que tu en as été incapable, grommela Nimloth en attrappant un livre de contes posé sur une table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour avoir une cheville dans cet état ?

- Mais bon sang, Luinil ! Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, c'est clair ? Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie, en plus !

- Vous me parlez, d'habitude.

- Mais maintenant je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.

- Et en ce moment vous êtes toujours fourrée avec le Prince.

- Bon sens de l'observation, bravo. Ca ne change pas de d'habitude.

Luinil la regarda droit dans les yeux, en préparant un baquet d'eau de mer, qu'elle réchauffait afin de soulager Nimloth de sa douleur au pied, mais pour une fois, elle n'ajouta rien.

- Quelque chose a changé ? s'enquit Luinil.

On voyait qu'elle voulait avoir des ragots à raconter à ses amies du lavoir.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois-moi, répliqua Nimloth d'un ton bourru, plongeant son pied dans l'eau brûlante.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise et se concentra de nouveau sur son livre.

- Bon, je peux mourir en paix.

Nimloth hocha la tête et s'agita sur son siège.  
Elle détestait rester inactive aussi longtemps et Luinil commençait à profondément l'énerver.  
Profitant que son esprit soit subitement éclairé par une brusque inspiration, elle appela la domestique.

- Peux-tu aller chercher le Prince Deranir ? J'ai à lui parler.

- A vos ordres...

:::

Deranir cherchait son père, cheminant frénétiquement dans les couloirs de son palais.  
Pour lui dire quoi, de toute façon ? Il pensait sans cesse à Nimloth et à sa cheville. C'était la première fois qu'une blessure d'autrui le préoccupait à ce point, fût-elle bénigne.

Le Prince fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il croisa son père, ou plutôt lorsqu'il le heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il regardait ses pieds en avançant.

Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, et une petite chose dorée s'échappa de la poche de Galador, celui-ci s'empressant de la ramasser, presque avidement. L'action se déroula si vite que Deranir ne put savoir ce que son père avait voulu de toute évidence dissimuler.  
Mais après tout, un si petit objet ne devait pas être d'une grande importance.

Deranir aida le vieux Prince à se relever avant de lui serrer la main.  
Celle-ci était moite, et Galador semblait essoufflé, les yeux légèrement hagards, quelques cheveux se collant sur son front. "Être Prince demande des efforts, Père en refait l'expérience" pensa Deranir. Tout de même... Lointaine était la dernière fois que le Prince avait vu son père dans cet état. Il décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

- Bonjour, Père. Je... Oui, je voulais vous avertir que je reprends les responsabilités que je vous ai octroyées hier. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important pendant notre... mon absence ?

Galador chercha ses mots, légèrement hésitant.

- Mon fils je... Non, rien qui ne vaille la peine que tu t'y intéresses.

- ... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le vieux renard sourit.

- Je te retourne la question. Quelle pensée obscurcissait ton esprit au point de ne pas me voir dans ce couloir ?

Deranir rougit et sembla redevenir temporairement un enfant pris en train de faire une bêtise.

- Absolument rien, Père.

- Nous pouvons nous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment !

Le Prince donna ensuite congé à son géniteur, reprenant le fil de ses pensées ainsi que sa marche dans les couloirs, ne faisant encore une fois aucunement attention aux endroits où il mettait les pieds.

Quelques instants plus tard, Deranir tomba nez-à-nez avec Luinil alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle du trône, pressé qu'il était par les affaires du royaume qui ne s'amenuisaient jamais. Le Prince grogna.

- Si tu es là, c'est qu'une certaine personne m'appelle. Je te suis.

La jeune femme esquissa une révérence en essayant de reprendre son souffle, les joues rougies par sa course effrénée dans les couloirs. Nimloth l'avait bien prévenue qu'elle devait trouver le Prince rapidement et, quitte à predre toute crédibilité aux yeux des habitants du château, Luinil avait parcourut les couloirs comme une dératée.

- Vous êtes perspicace, monseigneur, articula Luinil d'une voix sourde, osant à peine lever les yeux vers Deranir.

Il était rare qu'elle perde ses moyens mais devant le Prince de Dol Amroth, personne ne pouvait résister à son allure royale, qui faisait taire même les plus bavards et terrifiait les jeunes enfants. Et Nimloth était la seule à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et à lui tenir tête, à croire qu'elle avait plus de cran que n'importe-qui dans le royaume.

Deranir n'aimait pas spécialement Luinil.  
Bien qu'il semblât évident qu'elle s'était hâtée, la servante perdait toujours son temps en politesses inutiles. Quelle bêtise Nimloth avait faite pour hériter d'elle, les dieux seuls le savaient...

Avant de suivre la bonne, Deranir réajusta l'armure royale qu'il devait porter en permanence.  
Elle se composait d'un plastron argenté décoré de divers ornements, sur lequel reposait un manteau de fourrure épais et brun dont les extrémités étaient accrochées aux épaulières à l'aide de fins crochets d'or. Ainsi habillé, il paraissait invincible aux yeux de ses soldats, le prix à payer étant la température insupportable qui l'assaillait. Mais faire mauvaise figure devant les hautes figures du royaume pouvait se révéler être plus dangereux que d'affronter seul une meute d'orques infâmes...

Luinil s'inclina rapidement et disparut par une porte de service, heureuse d'avoir échappé à l'emprise du Prince. Elle arriva vite dans les appartements de Nimloth, connaissant le derrière du décor du palais comme sa poche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta devant la jeune femme.

- L'eau est-elle encore assez chaude ? s'enquit Luinil.

Nimloth hocha la tête, somnolente.

- Le Prince arrive, annonça Luinil.

- Laisse nous seuls dans ce cas.

- Très bien.

::::

Accélérant le pas sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Deranir finit par arriver devant la porte du repaire de Nimloth. Il gratta à la porte, histoire de prévenir un minimum de son arrivée, mais se permit tout de même d'ouvrir et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait quitté sa fiancée après leur retour fracassant au palais.

- Tu voulais me voir, Nim' ?

Elle était mi-assise mi-allongée sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main, sa cheville plongée dans un baquet d'eau chaude. Au vu des yeux brillants de Nimloth et des minuscules sursauts de douleur qui agitaient sa jambe de temps à autre, Deranir eut un pincement au coeur.

Finalement, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Nimloth, et elle reposa son livre, étalé du côté des pages sur ses genous.

- Assieds-toi, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle attendit que Deranir s'installe près d'elle et tourna la tête sur lui.

- Je voulais surtout de la compagnie, rigola-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. Et tu es la meilleure compagnie possible, non ?

Deranir éclata de rire.

- Tu m'as pris au piège, sorcière !

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Magnifique sorcière.

Nimloth planta ses yeux dans ceux de Deranir, et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, se laissant pour une fois faire sans protester.

- Sorcière ? répèta-t-elle d'un ton piteux.

- Non, tu es encore pire. Une sorcière a besoin d'incantations, de sortilèges pour envoûter quelqu'un... Alors que toi, tu me fais brûler rien qu'en m'accordant un regard.

- Je devrais faire partie des Istari à ce point, alors ! Ou des Valar, rigola Nimloth en embrassant doucement Deranir.

- Et nous sommes encore loin de la vérité ma chère.

- Maia, vraiment ? Tu me flattes !

- Tu es digne d'Eru voyons !

- Là, je ne te crois pas du tout !

- Oh, arrêtes de protester ! Que lisais-tu ?

Nimloth adressa un grand sourire à Deranir, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Je ne proteste pas ! Pour une fois que je respecte la volonté de ma mère, c'est à dire me comporter comme une Dame, tu devrais me féliciter !

Elle regarda vaguement son livre et glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Deranir.

- Oh, trois fois rien. Des légendes du Premier Age, en quenyan. Tu veux essayer un peux pour pratiquer ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil, sachant que Deranir était particulièrement allergique au quenyan.

Deranir déglutit légèrement, ne souhaitant pas faire une fois de plus une piètre prestation dans ce domaine.

- Non merci, Nim'... C'est trop simple pour l'érudit que je suis !

Nimloth sourit et vola un léger baiser à Deranir.

- Il va falloir que tu révises ton vocabulaire...

Deranir donna une excuse si rapidement qu'on aurait pu ne pas entendre l'idiotie de son contenu :

- Nondésolépasbesointusaiscen'estpastrèsgrave.

- La prononciation aussi laisse à désirer, répliqua Nimloth d'une voix irritée. Tu es Prince et tu ne pratiques même pas ?

Deranir fit une moue orageuse.

- Tu sais bien qu'à chaque fois que j'entends du quenyan, j'ai l'impression d'écouter un elfe qui aurait appris sa langue aux côtés d'un nain. Je n'aime pas du tout...

- Hé !

Elle caressa la joue de Deranir, sans quitter les iris du Prince.

- Je plaisantais. Tu ne sais même plus reconnaître une boutade ?

Le Prince la saisit soudain par les poignets avant de la chatouiller frénétiquement.

- Mais si voyons !

- Arrête ! Par Yavanna, Eru, Elbereth, Aulë, Ainu et par Pitié, arrête ! s'écria Nimloth entre deux fous rires.

- Je ne connais pas Pitié, il est intéressant ? rigola Deranir en continuant de la torturer.

- Uniquement si il peut me libérer ! riposta Nimloth, les yeux humides. S'il te plait, Deranir, ça suffit !

Deranir sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et la libéra sur-le-champ.

Puis, une ombre passa dans son regard. Il avait trouvé ce qui le taraudait depuis un moment...

- J'ai vu Père il y a peu. Nous nous sommes percutés dans les couloirs, nous sommes tombés, et une petite chose est sortie de sa poche. Un objet doré. Je n'ai pu voir ce que c'était, Père l'a ramassé en hâte...

Nimloth ne répondit pas, dirigeant son regard vers les flammes du feu qui brûlait sans répit dans la cheminée en face d'eux. Dispensant chaleur et lumière dans la pièce, l'âtre était pour la jeune femme un véritable réconfort. De loin, elle paraissait ne pas avoir entendu Deranir, mais elle s'était juste perdue dans ses pensées.

Parce que ce que Deranir venait d'annoncer confirmait ses craintes du matin.

Elle soupira en essayant de remettre ses pensées en ordre, son regard s'attardant sur un mot de son livre : Morgoth. Malgré la chaleur ambiante et les bras de Deranir qui l'entouraient, elle frissonna, alors qu'une terreur sourde l'envahissait, bien qu'elle mettait en oeuvre toute la force de sa volonté afin que Deranir ne remarque pas son doute.

- Dans ce cas les beaux jours sont réellement terminés, annonça Nimloth d'une voix grave, les yeux perdus dans les flammes rouges du feu de la cheminée.

Elle ne tourna pas le regard vers Deranir, alors que les flammes semblaient venir lécher son corps, semblaient faire fondre son cerveau tant l'angoisse l'envahissait.

On avait confié un Anneau de pouvoir à Galador. Et le vieux Prince de Dol Amroth avait tout l'air d'avoir déjà succombé à ce... pouvoir.


End file.
